escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jonathan Swift
Jonathan Swift (30 de noviembre, 1667 – 19 de octubre, 1745) Escritor satírico irlandés. Su obra principal es Los viajes de Gulliver que constituye una de las críticas más amargas que se han escrito contra la sociedad y la condición humanas. Biografía Jonathan Swift fue educado por su tío Godwin, ya que su padre falleció antes de que él naciera. Tras un carrera no demasiado satisfactoria en el Trinity College de su ciudad natal, se trasladó a Leicester para estar junto a su madre, Abigail Erick. Pronto se le presentó la oportunidad de trabajar para Sir William Temple, escribiendo para él y llevándole sus cuentas, para lo que se trasladó a Moor Park en Surrey en 1689. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, crecía la confianza de Sir William en su empleado, por lo que éste llegó a tener conocimiento de asuntos de gran importancia, siendo incluso presentado al rey Guillermo III. Cuando Swift se mudó a Moor Park, encontró allí a una niña de ocho años, hija de un comerciante llamado Edward Johnson, quien falleció joven. Según el propio Swift, la niña, Esther Johnson, nació el 18 de marzo de 1681. Más tarde reaparecería en la vida de Swift con el nombre de Stella. Hacia 1694, Swift estaba aburrido de su trabajo, y viendo que Temple, quien valoraba sus servicios, no tenía prisa en promocionarle, abandonó Moor Park para ingresar en la Iglesia. Tras su ordenación, obtuvo el prebendado de Kilroot, en las cercanías de Belfast. En mayo de 1699, Temple indujo a Swift a regresar a Moor Park, donde se reencontró con la niña de antaño convertida en una joven de 15 años, para emplearle en la preparación de sus memorias y correspondencia para su publicación. Durante este tiempo, Swift escribió su primera obra, The Battle of the Books, que, sin embargo, no se publicó hasta 1704. Ese mismo verano, recibió y aceptó la secretaría y capellanía del conde de Berkeley; mas al llegar a Irlanda se encontró con que la secretaría ya había sido ocupada por otro. De todos modos pronto se hizo cargo de las iglesias de Laracor, Agher y Rathbeggan y con el prebendado de Dunlavin, en la Catedral de St. Patrick en Dublín. En Laracor, a 4 km de Trim y 32 de Dublin, Swift predicó ante una congregación de tan sólo 15 personas, lo que le permitió cultivar su jardín y dedicarse a la reconstrucción de la vicaría. Como capellán de Lord Berkeley pasó mucho de su tiempo en Dublín, y cuando éste regresó a Inglaterra, en abril de 1701, Swift, tras obtener su doctorado, le acompañó. Un tiempo más tarde publicó anónimamente un panfleto político titulado A Discourse on the Contests and Dissentions in Athens and Rome. Cuando regresó a Irlanda en septiembre del mismo año, lo hizo acompañado por Stella, ahora una joven de 20 años, y su amiga Dingley. En torno a la relación de Swift con Stella hay un gran misterio no exento de controversia. Algunos afirman que contrajeron matrimonio secretamente en 1716, de lo que no se han encontrado pruebas definitivas, aunque no se puede negar que tenía por ella un cariño especial que conservó durante toda su vida. Obras principales * La batalla entre los libros antiguos y modernos ( The Battle of the Books ), 1704 (escrita en 1699). * Historia de una bañera ( A Tale of a Tub ), 1704. * El comportamiento de los aliados ( On the Conduct of the Allies ), 1713. * El cuento del tonel, 1713. * Cartas de Drapier ( Drapier's Letters ), 1725. * Los viajes de Gulliver ( Gulliver's Travels ), 1726. * Una modesta proposición ( A Modest Proposal ), 1729. Otras obras *''The Journal to Stella'', 1710-1713. * Un argumento contra la abolición del Criastianismo ( An Argument against Abolishing Christianity ), 1711. *''A Proposal for Correcting...The English Tongue''. *''The Lady's Dressing Room'', 1732. *''The Intelligencer'' (con Thomas Sheridan). *''Bickerstaff-Partridge Papers'' , ¿1707?. *''Three Sermons/Prayers'' *''Cadenus and Vanessa'', (poema) *''The Grand Question Debated'', 1729. *''Verses on His Own Death'', 1731. *''On Poetry, a Rhapsody'', 1733. *''A Complete Collection of Genteel and Ingenious Conversation'', 1731. *''Directions to Servants'', 1731. Enlaces externos *Textos de Swift (en inglés), en: **The Internet Public Library **The Online Books Page **Gutenberg.org Swift, Jonathan Swift, Jonathan Swift, Jonathan Swift, Jonathan Swift, Jonathan Swift Swift bg:Джонатан Суифт cs:Jonathan Swift cy:Jonathan Swift de:Jonathan Swift en:Jonathan Swift eo:Jonathan Swift fi:Jonathan Swift fr:Jonathan Swift he:ג'ונתן סוויפט hr:Jonathan Swift hu:Jonathan Swift it:Jonathan Swift ja:ジョナサン・スウィフト lt:Džonatanas Sviftas nds:Jonathan Swift nl:Jonathan Swift no:Jonathan Swift pl:Jonathan Swift pt:Jonathan Swift ro:Jonathan Swift ru:Свифт, Джонатан sk:Jonathan Swift sv:Jonathan Swift tr:Jonathan Swift zh:乔纳森·斯威夫特